This invention relates to a strapless and backless bra and, more particularly, to a strapless and backless closed-cell foam bra with a swivel snap system that can be adjusted to compensate for anatomical differences or to enhance the appearance of the breasts of the user, and that can be efficiently packaged, stored and shipped.
It is desirable in the selection of undergarments to have a strapless, backless bra that is minimal in size and shape such that it may be worn with different revealing garments while having a structure capable of adjusting to conform to its user""s shape, providing uniform support, and enhancing the user""s appearance.
Strapless, backless bras are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,952 teaches a bra of this type having a first and second cup directly joined together. In the bra of the ""952 patent, an outer side and inner side of each cup have substantially parallel upper portions, and the upper portions of the inner sides of each cup are sewn together. In addition, opposing tabs are positioned proximate the outer side of each cup for adhering the bra to the outer sides of the user""s body. The fixed state of the cups relative to each other, and the adhesion of the bra to the user""s body using tabs positioned on the outer side of each cup, precludes any adjustment or flexibility of the bra. This is disadvantageous in the case of users who may wear the same bra size but who are shaped differently. Moreover, unless it is folded (and thereby possibly damaged), the one-piece structure of this bra does not lend itself to efficient packaging, storage or shipment.
Another example of a bra of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No 6,257,951 for a one-piece, backless, strapless bra. The ""951 patent teaches a single piece bra with two cups, underwire, a foam layer, and an aluminum layer that enables the user to mold the shape of the cups to fit the user""s personal contours. While the moldability of the cups of the bra addresses minor variations in chest and body shape among women who wear the same cup size, it does not permit movement of the cups relative to each other or to the user""s body. In addition, as with the bra of the ""952 patent discussed above, the one-piece bra of the ""951 patent does not lend itself to efficient packing, shipment or storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,424 teaches a backless, strapless bra having first and second cups with substantially parallel inner and outer sides, and tabs positioned on the outer sides of the cups. The U-shaped cups are joined together by a bridge connector once the cups are attached to the user""s body using two-sided tape on the back surface of each of the tabs. In the ""424 patent, the cups may be joined by any suitable connection device such as a releasable snap-fit connector as shown and described in the patent. However, the connection devices taught by this patent do not permit the cups, once connected, to move or pivot relative to the connector or to each other. Thus, regardless of the form of connection used to join the cups, once joined, the cups of the bra are not readily movable. While the combination taught by the ""424 patent of connected U-shaped cups and tabs that adhere only to the outer sides of the user""s breasts may enhance the lift, support and appearance of the user""s breasts, such enhancement is in reality limited to women of relatively uniform breast and upper body shape. Among all women who wear the same cup size, many are shaped differently such that the benefits of this bra cannot be realized without the ability to adjust the position of the cups relative to each other or relative to the user.
A variety of closed cell two-piece foam bras sold as xe2x80x9cstrapless brasxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbra cupsxe2x80x9d are also well known in the art. One example of such a two-piece bra is Magicups, manufactured by Brazabra Corporation, the assignee of this application. Such two-piece bras have adhesive on the inner surface of the separate cups. Although these cups may be freely adjusted to conform to the user""s shape, disadvantages of two-piece bras include lack of uniformity in lift and support of the user""s breasts, unevenness or distortion in appearance of the breasts, and difficulty positioning the cups evenly and correctly on the body, inter alia.
Therefore, a need exists for a backless, strapless bra for wearing with a variety of revealing clothing that creates symmetrical appearance of the user""s breasts and that provides uniform lift and support while also permitting adjustment to conform to or enhance the shape of the user""s breasts.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a strapless, backless bra which overcomes the aforesaid disadvantages.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a strapless, backless bra with adjustable cups that can compensate for anatomical differences among women who wear the same bra size but who are shaped differently.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a strapless, backless bra that enhances the appearance and provides uniform support of the user""s breasts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a strapless, backless bra that can be adjusted for use with a greater variety of backless or other revealing clothing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bra that requires much less protective packaging for shipping and much less space for storage.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a strapless, backless bra having a connector system that allows separate closed cell foam bra pads to function as a one-piece bra.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the above and other objectives are realized in a strapless, backless bra comprised of first and second cups and a connector for detachably and pivotally connecting the cups.
In a further aspect of the invention, a strapless, backless bra is provided including first and second cups, each cup having an inner surface and an outer surface; a connector for detachably connecting the two cups, and an adhesive disposed on the inner surface of each cup.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a strapless, backless bra is provided with first and second cups, each cup having a peripheral portion and first and second ends, and a mechanism for connecting the cups, each cup having a part of the connecting mechanism affixed thereto, at the first end of the cup, such that the cups, when connected, can pivot freely relative to the mechanism, and such that the bra, when adhered to the user, maintains its adjusted shape.